Kiba's Twilight Adventure -Golden Moon
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Kiba's Twilight Adventure Part 2 in my sires. See Part One for more Info. A few months have passed since Kiba was in the hospital Cullens are acting weird So is Kiba What is going on Kiba some what knows. Bella is out of it - Jacob and Kiba together... Whats in store?
1. New Beginnings, lies, Jake Phases and

_**Author Note: Hey I'm back with a new fic called Golden moon Part 2 of my Kiba's **_**Twilight adventure Sires ****_T_his story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own Naruto or Twilight they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. This is a cross over between Naruto and Twilight. Only Characters from Naruto are the Inuzuka family others will be mentioned by Name, in flashbacks of Kiba's. Or Texts that Kiba sends to the character from Naruto. (Only V1-V4 Part 1) This is the next instalment in my Kiba Twilight adventure Sires This is based off the 2 book New moon The Cullen's find out about Rosalie last wish by mistake when Seth has a fight with Kiba on Cullen's doorstep. How do things turn out stay with me with the next instalment of my Twilight sires Part 3 will be a year later. **

**Pairings In Part 2:Jacob/Kiba**

**Brief Jacob/Seth/Kiba**

**Jacob/Kiba**

**Seth/Emmett**

***Slight Four way Jacob/Seth/Kiba/Emmett (If I get a plot for it)**

**Main focus Pair Will be Jacob/Kiba there will be other pairs through out the fic**

**Recap V1**

**In Volume 1 Emmett has a few times with Kiba and they have a fight Kiba has a thing with Mike in the locker room. Jacob and Kiba have a make out session on the beach Emmett denies how he feels Seth fills Kiba's void A slight mishap with all four boys happen and in the end Kiba and Jacob get together.**

_**Ages will be slightly different from the book: **_

_**Seth Clearwater:15**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka:16**_

_**Jake (Jacob) Black:16**_

_**Quil Ateara: 16**_

_**Embry Call:16**_

_**Paul:16**_

_**Jared:16**_

_**Edward Cullen:17**_

_**Emmett Cullen: 17**_

_**Alice Cullen: 17**_

_**Jasper Cullen: 17**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: 17**_

_**Isabella (Bella) Swan:17**_

_**Angela Weber:17**_

_**Jessica Stanley:17**_

_**Mike Newton:17**_

_**Lauren:17**_

_**Eric:17**_

_**Hanna Inuzuka: 18 **_

_**Sam Uley:21**_

_**Emily Uley:21**_

_**Esme Cullen: 27**_

_**Carlisle Cullen:28**_

_**Tsume Inuzuka:32**_

_**Billy Black:45**_

_**Charlie Swan:45**_

_**Renee Swan:45**_

_**Harry Clearwater:45**_

**Alice: So New plot**

**Edward: Alice you know it don't you**

**Alice: Yes I know it**

**Emmett sighs**

**Edward looked at him**

**Emmett: What?**

**Edward: Nothing it's that it seems you keep staring at Kiba**

**Hanna: Yea he does **

**Kiba: Emmett you ok**

**Akamaru: Woof Woof?**

**Emmett: Did The dog say I want him in bed?**

**Hanna: Ya Why?**

**Emmett: No reason umm never mind**

**Esme: Emmett we know you like him**

**Emmett: Yes but... **

**Esme: No buts tell him**

**Emmett sighs**

**Akamaru/Haimaru brothers: Woof!**

**Emmett I know but how?**

**Esme: You can understand them?**

**Emmett: sort of I don't know if its being with Kiba or just biting him that day**

**Emmett stares at Kiba**

**Hanna: That's Still my brother your staring at buff boy**

**Emmett:...**

**Rosalie: (smack)**

**Emmett: Hey! What was that for?**

**Rosalie: You know I'm still alive and your staring at a guys ass with me here Mutt what are you doing here again now glaring at Seth Clear water.**

**Seth: Well this hands her the fic **

**Rosalie: What she reads it**

**Seth: Well your brother is now a werewolf and I become one two**

**Hanna: I don't and will not believe this stupid myth (She leaves)**

**Kiba: I'm a mutt so what**

**Emmett: Isn't Jacob one in this fic **

**Jacob: Yes so, Your bloodsuckers**

**Kiba: You watch it there my friends**

**Jacob: You really want a good look at your self, You slept with one your a halfa and you dint tell him but you tell me **

**Emmett Wait what halfa how the hell**

**Jacob don't ask me**

**Billy: It's been seen once that was 12 century and they were kicked from the tribe**

**Jacob: Dad maybe this is karma trying to fix things**

**Billy: I guess**

**Bella: So can't we all get along instead of fighting**

**Billy: Bella its not that simple**

**Jacob/Edward: For you maybe**

**Kiba/Seth/Emmett: So what now?**

**Jacob: To future I guess**

**Kiba: sighs**

**Jacob: You Ok?**

**Kiba Yes You have great ass I would love to tap that.**

**Jacob: Really?**

**Kiba: Yes**

**Edward: So you rather date a wolf **

**Kiba Ya if it ends bad Emmett doesn't care I like Jacob as well but he likes someone**

**Jacob: Blushes**

**Edward and Alice sigh**

**Emmett: Well Kiba does have a great ass**

**Seth: Hell ya he does**

**Jacob:-**

**Edward:-**

**Kiba: You two shut it or do I bite you guys**

**Seth/Emmett: Fine, its true though**

**Edward: Kiba you should tell Emmett**

**Kiba: Tell him what, I'm a virgin No he took that **

**Seth: He did**

**Kiba: Ya in the showers it was wild and that's how Inuzuka's Never mind**

**Seth: Drools, Glomps Kiba then Emmett**

**Kiba Enjoys it**

**Emmett stares, laughs then nods**

**Leah: Ok lover boy your coming with me Drags Seth away**

**Seth: Hey**

**Emmett: I did? You never not even with me Oh right (Emmett Blushes)**

**Kiba: Yes and No (Kiba blushes)**

**Emmett sighs I remember now. **

**Me: Disclaimer Kiba/Emmett Please**

**Kiba: We are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. **

**Emmett: He owns the plot and still wants Kiba**

**Kiba: Ya and I know what will happen if he did, He put me in a shower and make me screw Naruto or himself**

**Me: I blush**

**Kiba: Wow I was joking but ok, any way on with Part 2**

**Ch 1 – New Beginnings, A party, lies, Jacob phases and Cullen's leave?**

I Sigh as I head home from school today. It was a crazy day even though it was all most the end of the school year. I sighed as I though about the other night. She saved me, I didn't think she would because of all the drama that was happening with me and Emmett Jacob called me again I didn't even want to talk with him right now because of what happen last week. Bella and Alice as well. I dont want to talk to any one right now dont they understand why. Im not in the mood to do so

_**End Of Kiba Pov.**_

**A few Months have passed **

"Kiba can't we talk about this" "No! Seth, Go to hell! I don't want to all right all I'm going to do is swim and do other things" Seth sighs "Were you going" Seth adds I sigh looking at him "I don't know I want to be alone" Kiba added Seth then adds "Not even with Alice Cullen she asked today why you rushed out of school today for the last few months Kiba you have. Jake is worried about you so is Mr Black. Alice is too she saw something" Seth adds "I know I can't even see that Seth go home or I'll make the Haimaru brothers come get you I even told Akamaru to leave me alone Bella well something is up with her I think its Edward I know Alice knows to." Kiba added "Whore thinks it's your fault she's about three miles west of here she wants to talk with you she can't come on the reverse you know." Seth adds "I know that why you think I've be coming here by the way how did you find me?"

"Rosalie, She saw you pass there house, she has be keeping tabs on you for last few months" Seth added "Well does Emmett know or not" Kiba added "No he's been worried sick about you, he told me he want to say sorry that's why I'm out here" Seth adds "Tell him Go fuck himself and it's not good enough." Kiba added "Kiba Please!" Seth was begging now for Kiba to talk with Rosalie "Fine I go talk with her." Kiba added

Seth sighs "Oh don't forget Bella party at there place I think that's another reason she wants to talk with you." Seth adds Kiba nods and heads to where Rosalie was. Seth sighs Also a Friend of Mr Black is worried about you as well. Kiba looks at Seth "The two guys who was with Jake who I first met when I was at La Push with Bella and the others a few Months back and the mentioned a guy named Sam? Kiba adds Seth nods.

Kiba sighs Fine I'll go to Jake if that makes you happy but the others I can't right now Kiba added before leaving to find Rosalie. Seth nods and goes back to the Inuzuka home. Rosalie sighed as she saw Kiba come towards her, He sighs looks at her then hugs her.

_**Kiba Pov **_

I'm sorry I added Why are you sorry It's me I''m the one who said Emmett is right for you. She added back I know its hard on me and Seth said Alice want me at your place for Bella? I asked Yes we are having a party for her but her voice trails off We have to leave town because people are noticing that we are not ageing.

I see when? I asked Tomorrow night after Bella's party. We want to stay in touch but we can't I mean for her but we will with you and that Mutt you like Jacob hes good for you ok, Stop going on with the past Emmett is just not right for you and he is better now that he knows you have some one. She adds I know but I will always care for him I said to you when you turned me when you die I'll look out for him I add

I know and my family still don't know that I did that hope to see you at the party or do I have to get Emmett drag your ass there. She added laughing

No I be there, around 8:15 pm I have a few things to do before that. I add.

She nods and Leaves. I head to the Black home to see if Jacob was there.

_**Black house 9pm.**_

Billy sighed as he was watching the Tv then he heard a knock on the door he sighed and went to the door thinking it was Bella. Hi Sir Its been awhile, I'm sorry can I come in? A voice added as Billy opened the door Jacob its for you He smiled at me then sighed So are you ok? he asked me as he let me in.

Yes better I just came to talk with Jake and stay the night I add looking at him.

He smiles Yes that's not a problem I let your mom know your hear she must be worried because of what happen last year. Does she believe the stories? He adds

Ya I left a message saying I'll be at the beach every day and I said I would come here but you can any way. I don't know its up in the air with her she wonders why half of my clothes are ripped I say Akamaru did that to clothes that didn't fit me I add

Jacob sighs If its Bella I don't want to talk to her right now because what's going on If It's Kiba... His voice trailed off I could here sadness in his tone. Never mind I'm having a shower. He added.

I sigh, Look at Jacob dad then Yell. Jacob She will find out your Dad has been covering for You and I know whats going on Your A dam Coward I came here thanks to Seth and that's all you have to say, If you don't want me here then fine I'll leave and won't come back. I mean it Jake, you know I'm serious.

I look at Jacob's dad then go for the door he looks at me knowing how I feel I open the door and leave. I start to cry as I leave the house

_**End of Kiba pov**_

Jacob twitched as he heard Kiba's voice he came running from his bedroom, then looked at his dad. Go after him, I can see that he cares about you and I know your gay I don't care I want you to be happy. Jacob dad adds Jacob looked at his father nods and rushed out of his home and went after Kiba

_**Jake Pov**_

Kiba wait. I yell as I see him heading towards the woods.

What you come here to tell me how you feel or just to shove me again when I wanted to do things with you. Kiba added

_**Flashback- one week ago (After Kiba got out of the hospital) **_

_Jacob, I want to know how do you feel about me did you mean what you said on the beach or do You like Bella even though shes with Edward. Kiba said_

_I sigh I like you but Then prove it Kiba adds Jacob nods and Kisses Kiba on the fore head, hands touching him every where like that day at the beach. Kiba smirked and went to Jacobs pants pull them down, put his hands in his boxers and started to touch Jacob where Jacob said he wanted Kiba to touch him, Jacob moaned but suddenly snapped pushed Kiba to the ground. Huh? What the hell? Kiba got up punch Jacob added I thought you said you like me. I snarl as he punches me but I gain control I'm sorry Kiba I run off and don't look back. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I called to tell you I was sorry, I left a message with you mom and Kiba I care for you, I want you, I want you to be happy I add Then why Kiba adds. I don't want to hurt you. I all most did that day. Kiba sighs Jacob I care please I want be with you right now I can't take another heart break like last year. Kiba said about to leave

Wait Kiba Please, Stay. I add looking at him Why should I, It seems you don't care about me and how much I'm hurting over Emmett, You call Bella every day, you rarely call me any more, Seth is there I think I should go with him. He help me fill my void once he can do it again. Kiba was now in tears

I growl at Seth and Emmett's names, I look at Kiba Please I add as I run up to him kiss him passionately. Kiba is shocked at Jacob's actions but Kisses him back. I wipe his tears, Kiba I love you I want you to be with me but things are hard for me right now I add. Kiba stares at Jacob looks him in the eyes and nods He kisses me back with equal passion. Jake I'm sorry for everything last year all of it I should have said I like you then we could have gone from there. I don't know why I didn't I guess I was scared of what you would have said or done but the beach I wanted to ask you straight up if you like me but Bella was there so Kiba added as he hugged me. I look at him I put his head on my naked chest and say Kiba I know, that's why I waited for the right time, and when you were in the hospital with a broken arm I thought it was right, I didn't know if you want me because you said you were confused with your feelings. I add

Kiba sighs nods and hugs Jacob. Let's go back to your place I'm tried ok. Kiba had added falling asleep in Jacob arms.

They go back to Jacobs place. Mr Black laughs as he sees Kiba sleeping in his sons arms.

Jacob why don't you tell him how you feel. His dad adds as they come in the door way.

I sigh I don't know I guess right time is everything. I say. As I take Kiba to my bedroom and close the door.

_**The next day. **_

I groan as I awake to barking There were three dogs out side my window.

"Huh? Kiba Ya he's here" I say rubbing sleep from my eyes trying to wake up as The two grey ones that were his sisters dogs barked outside my window

"I know he came to me, Hanna worried about him?" I say Akamaru nods then barks "Yes for some reason I can understand you guys I don't know why but it feels weird talking to dogs." I added

How you think I feel talking to Akamaru in the parking lot every day Kiba adds yawning.

Akamaru wines – I laugh Kiba meant it as a joke and we have school its all most 7:00 I don't start till 8:40 I drive you if you want. Plus you start at 8 don't you I add looking at him

That would be nice and Ya I do. Do you want to have a shower with me it would be quicker. Kiba adds

I nod. We get up and have a shower together and get ready for school.

_7.40am Forks high_

I look at Kiba and smile as we get in to his school lot, Bella was there so was her boyfriend. "I can't stand him for some reason" I say

"I know Jacob but be nice, his family has been kind to me and I have to go thanks for the ride Jake, I care I guess I see you later." Kiba added Kissing me but we dint notice that Emmett was watching.

Emmett sees me and Kiba kiss, He glares as we do Edward looks at him then to where he was glaring and looks at his brother. Alice, Jasper sigh. Bella had just pulled in as we both got out of my car. She got a birthday gift from him then he looked at us, she looks at him then sees me as Kiba gets his books out of my car.

Jacob? What you doing here? Bella added

I look at her, "Oh just gave Kiba a ride he spent the night with me Happy birthday Bella" I added looking at Bluff Cullen. He glares at me. The Pixy one Kiba calls her, looks at me I just look at Kiba he sighs as he comes up to us

Thanks Jacob let me guess my dad told your dad. She added sighing

Ya here I add handing her my gift. She looks at it gives me a hug and thanks me.

Kiba sighs Bella I know you didn't want anything but Miss Pixy sort of drag me shopping and here Kiba hands her a small box

She takes it and Gasps Kiba this is..Wow. That all I can say. She adds Kiba had giving her A gold and Sliver Crystal necklace that sparkled in the light, it was also inscribed it said Bella enjoy this day for there will be more precious days ahead.

Rose You owe me 3400 bucks you know Kiba said Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett laugh She sighs Ya I pay you tonight. She adds

Wait What... Bella Said

Rose bet Kiba 3400 dollars that Alice would take him shopping and make him get you a gift. How ever she dint think to bet higher on the price she said it would be under 5000 He said I bet you the same amount, and I will say the price of it will be over 6600 dollars. It came to 7800 dollars. Edward adds looking at Bella.

I owe you any way, for last year you know when my arm got broken by that bitch. Kiba said next

Wait she broke your arm I thought it was him Bella said No it was her, and Edward be on high alert. Kiba said He looked at Kiba then read his mind –

_Months ago._

_You bitch and a slut as well. Kiba said _

_What you say as Victoria crushed Kiba's arm with her foot, Kick him in the ribs and in the face as well. Crunch sounds vibrate through the area_

_How you like that I know Cullen's killed him but I saw a gash on his Arm he said he got it from a Vamp/Wolf and that's you_

_So I will kill you Kiba shouts getting up and hitting her in to a tree Victoria growls then kicks Kiba in stomach Kiba yells and Yelps in pain. Hmm Your weak you never be good as them, as for what they did to James well I'll be back and I will hurt her for they hurt him. Victoria added You will not get away with this Justice will come to you by Edwards hands I have seen it Pay back is a bitch as Well Kiba added spiting blood in Victoria face Victoria growls We will see Huh? Victoria was about to Kick Kiba again when she just smiled then said So The Cullen's come to the rescue what a shocker._

_Kiba, Stand down me and Rose will take Victoria Alice added Kiba nods and groaned in pain. Victoria kicks Kiba again sending him flying in to a tree_

_Kiba! Alice shouts._

_Kiba hits the tree hard, Victoria was about to kill Kiba when Rosalie Kicks Victoria off Kiba sending her in to a tree her then adds Get away from him You Slut Alice, get him out of here I knew something was up when Edward said he left prom. Victoria growls. Jumps at Rosalie but Alice kicks her again. The Two Cullen's chase her off the highway in to the woods._

_Kiba slowly gets up but falls to ground_

_Kiba A voice said What happen here is he ok is he alive Oh My Lord Emmett Call Carlisle now? Another adds_

_Emmett? Esme?, Girls went... Kiba cough blood, Victoria I... Kiba pass out from blood loss._

_Emmett go after Alice and Rose I get him to Carlisle Esme adds Emmett looks at her Emmett If you love him then do it now or do you want him to die Esme adds_

_End of flash back._

Thanks come by the house early because we need to talk about that. He adds

Ya sure if Mutt here doesn't get horny. Kiba said

Cullen's laugh Hey I say blushing

The others then snicker but Emmett who just goes inside as we finished talking.

The bell rings – Thanks Jacob Kiba kisses me I kiss him back and He, Bella plus her boyfriend go inside I go to my car and leave I get to my school 5 mins before classes start.

_**End of Jake Pov**_

Jacob where were you we wait at your place for 20 mins A voice adds

Oh I had to drop my boyfriend off at school I think that's what we are I don't know Quil Jacob adds Quil looks at Jacob. Oh that Kid, You met at the beach a year back or so? Quil said Ya Kiba Inuzuka, his sister is Hanna and there mother is Tsume. Jacob said

Sam been asking about him anyway, If he's feeling weird these days. Quil added

You know what he did have a fever, about seven, eight months ago he came to my place banging on our door dad told me it was nothing same with him, Kiba said it was some fever, he said Indian tribe herbs worked so my dad gave him some. Why is Sam asking about him? Jacob added

"I don't know he said to ask if he saw you or Kiba I don't even talk with him Embry is the one who told me after class one day" Quil added as he shrugged his shoulders as he and Jacob got ready for class

_**Later that day 4:30 pm Pov Kiba**_

I sigh as I get out of class, I look around to see if any one was near. I then go to the woods near by and shift in to my wolf form, I then head to the woods and race in to them.

I sigh as remembered a cell phone message from Alice about three weeks ago.

"_Kiba go home, Every one is worried about you, Please not only am I looking for you but Seth and Edward to. Emmett isn't taking this too well and Edward has Bella Issues and the family is trying to deal with them, James is a tracker and is after Bella he might come your way I don't know, Akamaru warned us and we still took Bella to the flied Also he's worried he's being around here a lot with the Haimaru brothers they want you home. Your sister has phased she's looked for you in wolf and everything all she has got is that Your mad at Emmett, and your in wolf somewhere, any way if you get this please call me. Thanks." _

I play that message again and again because Bella was put in danger. She was my friend and The Cullen's are my friends as well James did come after her I remember it all to well, Edward and Jasper told me what happen when I was in the hospital at the same time as Bella a week later. My sister has phased she doesn't know what it is and scared of the power that we have. I've seen her and she's seen me. We don't get along sometimes but she has been asking question's about our history and I told her talk with Seth. I have been avoiding him a lot because of what's going on. He's going to phase his sister as well.


	2. The Party and More

_**Author Note: Hey I'm back with a new fic called Golden moon Part 2 of my Kiba's **_**Twilight adventure Sires ****_T_his story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own Naruto or Twilight they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. This is a cross over between Naruto and Twilight. Only Characters from Naruto are the Inuzuka family others will be mentioned by Name, in flashbacks of Kiba's. Or Texts that Kiba sends to the character from Naruto. (Only V1-V4 Part 1) This is the next instalment in my Kiba Twilight adventure Sires This is based off the 2 book New moon The Cullen's find out about Rosalie last wish by mistake when Seth has a fight with Kiba on Cullen's doorstep. How do things turn out stay with me with the next instalment of my Twilight sires Part 3 will be a year later. **

**Pairings In Part 2:Jacob/Kiba**

**Brief Jacob/Seth/Kiba**

**Jacob/Kiba**

**Seth/Emmett**

***Slight Four way Jacob/Seth/Kiba/Emmett (If I get a plot for it)**

**Main focus Pair Will be Jacob/Kiba there will be other pairs through out the fic**

**Recap V1**

**In Volume 1 Emmett has a few times with Kiba and they have a fight Kiba has a thing with Mike in the locker room. Jacob and Kiba have a make out session on the beach Emmett denies how he feels Seth fills Kiba's void A slight mishap with all four boys happen and in the end Kiba and Jacob get together.**

**See Ch 1 for the full Summary...**

**Ch 2 – The Party and More.**

Sam Uley has a pack I know that much. They haven't seen me or my sister phase, we can kept our thoughts to our selves. Jacob will phase and I will be part of his pack along with my sister, Seth, Leah and Bree half vamp/wolf thanks to Seth he sleeps with her and I save her from the Volturi down the road I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Howls from my sister.

I sigh, I howl back and stay where I was because I just want to be alone

_**End Of Kiba's Pov**_

_**Paul's Pov**_

I sigh as I rush through the woods on my way to Emily's I look to my left flank and see a wolf running towards a big tree I decide to follow him or her. I could sense there emotions and heart ache. Sam did say we had another Ally did he mean this wolf. His fur was Pure Yellow with hinge of gold with white paws. His ears had orange in them. I look at the wolf but he was lost in though his thoughts were jumbled I couldn't read them. Just then I heard a howl I look at the wolf he jumps when he hears the howl, but then he howls back. I wait to see what happens. Then on my right flank I see a wolf like him but the ears are red and orange. He goes to the other wolf and nuzzles said wolf.

They start talking I only got bits of it – This Got me by surprise these two were brother and sister. The sister was older by the looks of it. And for some reason she was scolding her brother. I put my paw to my face when I see her whack him with her own paw. They start to fight and then I see him Seth Clearwater with a dog by his side to the north of me sighing

He then talks to the dog – You know I don't know where he is this time but you said he was this way right Akamaru. The dog barks some how I heard him._** *Right, Hanna was to get him after school and he disappeared He did sleep at Jake's last night we should go there next to ask***_ Seth sighed and he responded to the dog – Jacob huh? He said Jacob's name with venom I don't know why because what Sam has said there family's are friends I then sigh as I here a howl, it was Quil telling me Emily had food. I howled back saying I be right there Tell Sam I found something interesting. I got a bark back.

I then look to where the wolves were The brother had the sister pinned and she was wineing. He huffed and let her up.. He then bark and she nodded and left him alone she went a different way – I notice it was to the Cullen's but what do they have to do with these wolves unless they live out that way. I couldn't processes it any more so I just went straight to Emily's and told every one what had happen to me on the way here.

_**End Of Paul's Pov**_

_**Hanna's Pov**_

I sigh as I go out of the house. I've talk with Seth about this, He found out by mistake saw me phase and started asking question's. I told him what I knew. He said that he or his sister might because of who they are. I told him if that happens that me and Kiba will let his mother know He agreed and we have been doing a lot of research on this. Any way Mom was away on a mission sent by Lady Tsunade something about Naruto's past. She want it to be check out and that she would be gone for a few months She told me to look after Seth and Kiba. Seth was fine it was my brother I had to worried about, he rushed out of school again I don't know why. I sighed then I knew I had to get him home one way or another. I howl and waited for him to tell me where he was. I did get a howl back but it was fuck off. So I phased and went back to school but took the back roads and followed my brother sent.

About five minutes later I found him. He saw me and he told me go home I said no then we started to fight in wolf forms, He bit me I yelped as he did. I did the same I bit his left thigh he yelp. Then he snarled at me as he now had me pinned down. I wined. He sighed and huffed and let me up. We could read each other in this form better then human I could see his thoughts, Now I knew why he wanted to be left alone. I agreed and told him Alice was asking about him. He then told me go to there house and tell them I'll be there in an hour or so.

I nod and head to there house.

I phased half way to there house like my brother my clothes we ripped in places but not fully ripped it means that I have control to phase better then Kiba.

I get there and ring the door bell. I wait and A woman I haven't met answers the door. I think it was Esme

"Hanna I'm guessing?" She said "Umm Right, Anyway I have a message for you guys Kiba will be here in an hour or so He's moping north of here and you are?" I say

She sighs "Oh sorry Esme, Again, Emmett would you please talk with him tonight – no excuse this time or Hanna will kick your ass" She adds

I hear Emmett from upstairs "Ya right" I sigh she opens the door and I step in. "IS THAT A BET MY BROTHER IS FUCKING MOPING BECAUSE OF YOU, JACOB AND SETH HE DOESNT KNOW WHO HE LIKES, AND I'M SICK OF IT MY DOG'S AND HIS ARE AS WELL I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS BUT HE'S DONE IT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS AS WELL AND THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT BEACUSE OF ROSE." I yell up to him

Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie flinch at my words

"Emmett trust her she's not joking and she has a million ways to do so" Edward added

I sigh "Hi guys. I'm sorry. I have two people to care for and Kiba its hard I just don't know what to do with him so when you guys getting Bella?" I say

"In an hour or so, you can stay if you want" Alice said

Sure why not, I want my brother to be happy, why cant he see that" I add sighing I then look at Alice she has the look my brother has sometimes and she sighs "It will be fine, He will chose Jacob but he will also have Emmett and Seth for when I don't know" Alice adds sighing

I nod at her words. As I said he did show up an hour later I chewed him out even more as the Cullen's watched on.

I sigh as he comes and gives me a hug. "Thank you for keeping me clam it unlike you" Kiba added looking at me as he came in the door as Edward opened it for him

_**End of Hanna pov**_

_**Pack Pov – Minus Quil, Jacob, Leah and Seth at this point (An: This takes place just after Embry joins the group)**_

Paul had gotten back and Sam just looked at him with wide eyes.

"You Sure that the other wolf went to the Cullen's?" Sam said as He looked at Paul

"Ya I'm Sure unless they live out that way" Paul adds

"Well Sam what we do?" Embry said

Jarred sighed at this point "Maybe they have a pack or something" Jarred said as he got some food

Emily sighs "Maybe they are our cousins, You said Packs have there own way of speaking to each other. Paul you said you got only bits off them but couldn't read them, but could feel there emotions? Plus Jarred might be right" Emily said looking at Paul

Sam looks at Emily "Emily Can be right Sam, I felt there pain and emotions, plus when she hit him with her paw I felt if I was him. Plus the bits I got off them they were talking about how there mother would do or something I don't know I just can't explain it." Paul said

"This isn't good then – They are omegas" Sam said looking at the group

"Omegas?" Paul Jarred and Embry said at same time

"Yes Long ago, there were Omegas and Gama's but they haven't been heard or seen since the first elders were born that was over 1000, years ago, They have our powers plus more. Imprinting is the same, Pack law is the same, own difference is they out rank Alphas With there power they can read minds, there healing power also works in the human form I don't know what else because Omegas and Gama's died after the first war with Vampires" Sam adds

"So we have nothing on them, we don't even know who they are?" Embry said

"Yes you may be right, but I think it's the Inuzuka kids" Emily said

"Why you say that, I met Kiba and he seems nice" Embry said "I've met his sister as well, see seems ok" Jarred adds

"I agree with Emily, Last year when Paul, and Embry went on the beach they saw them that day remember what he said" Sam adds

"Ya when he was talking with Jacob - _**Flash Back Embry **_

_Three boys come to us The three stare at My Arm I look at them It's a tattoo Got it yesterday, Hey your Billy's son right Kiba said looking at one of them. "Yes and Inuzuka Hanna is your sister right, trio of dogs follow her?" the one I looked at added I nod "Yep Why?" Kiba added "Oh well she's been coming to our local craft store since you guys moved here plus she met me when I was doing the till one day for Sue Clearwater and I'm Jacob or Jake some people call me Your Kiba?" Kiba nodded looking back at the boy that just introduced him self to me. "Hey didn't you invite some one Bella?" Jessica said "Yes she did but he turned her down" Angela added "Yes I know but it was nice of her to invite him the Cullen's don't get out much" Jessica added "Cullen's don't come here" one of the three with Jacob said. _

_ Kiba sighs "The Quileutes believe that the Cullen's are descendents of vampires and long ago about 1500 years or so back in the 12 or 14 century one Quileutes had seen one feed and such and they warned the tribe at that time this was a local tale then and still is and they believe it still to this day, and in Rome or Italy to be more right The Italians believe that there are such thing called vampires and one legend in Rome states Werewolves are its most feared enemy" Kiba added The others laugh "You believe all this it's a myth" Mike added "Yes and No but these three do and your on there land" Kiba said next The others nod The three look at me then back at my arm._

**End Of Part 1**

I then went after him to find out and he told me this

_**Part two Of flash back **_

"_Who are you?" I add_

_Well I don't want to say, you heard my name it's Kiba, and if your wondering I know everything about the Quileutes. I didn't ruin anything by telling them it's true what you said I gave them a history lesson that's fake but real to us. I know the truth about the Cullen's and reason they don't come, the Res has it side and them theirs if they cross it you can do what you want to the one who does. You keep staring at my arm, so you know about it and yes it's different I don't know why. Also Billy knows that I all ready phased, My sister will follow I don't know when" Kiba said glaring_

"_Fine don't tell any more though its to be secret about that." I say and left him to ponder his thoughts_

_**End of Part two - End of flash back Embry**_

That marking is different from ours though are you sure its them?" Embry said sighing

Emily sighs "Well they are good people, plus if they are, we must tell the elders of this, Billy knows but I don't know why he hasn't told them all ready" Emily added with a sigh

"Ya Emily is right I seen Hanna last week when she visited Sue's store and she was taller and she had mass on her that she didn't have before, I also asked about Kiba and she has told me he's been in dumps of late because he can't decide on whom he loves. Also that day – we saw Kiba remember, he was running then he changed on the fly it was the day I joined" Embry said

"Yes I recall that day the four of us couldn't get anything on him but why now then?" Sam said looking at us

"Maybe because we become friends with him and his sister or that his guard is weakening because of what's happening, Plus Maybe Mr black is waiting until Jacob phases to tell the elders because I think Jacob is in love with Kiba, because that's all he talked about before I joined, He won't even talk with me anymore because of me joining" Embry adds

"Right, Well, Mr Black does know there mom, So maybe he wants to tell her what is happening, but I haven't seen Miss Inuzuka in months, last time I saw her was when Kiba was at the hospital. She was only there for an hour but she told Hanna to look out for Kiba and some one else I didn't get the other name because I only went there to see if he was ok. He talks with me every time they came to Sue's shop" Emily said

"Ok just keep tabs on them then, and find out why they went to Cullen's" Sam said

"Right" The boys said as Emily sighed

_**End of Pack Pov**_

_**Hanna Pov.**_

_**At Cullen Home later that night Bella birthday went as planed but not so much after the fact Me and Emmett got into a fight along with my brother also blood was spilled and the funny thing was that Kiba laughed it off, the brute did as well but I got even madder and kicked him where sun doesn't shine and Kiba laughed as well "Told you so" He said looking at me with a smile Tghe others winched in pain as we did this. About an hour in Bella sighed and said that she had enjoyed her birthday The presents were given out and Rose gave Kiba his money At this he was talking with the doctor while I was talking with Rose then it happen Jasper lost control because Bella had gotten a paper cut. Me, and Kiba got pushed into a wall after She was pushed in to the piano. I had a cut on my face I was mad but they cullens looked at us because we didn't phase it said anger triggers our power.**_

_**Then it happen Bella was taken upstairs while that happen Kiba phased and went after Emmett because of something was said as Jasper was taking out. **_

"You Brute you don't know whats going on, you haven't even talk with me since last year. I wanted to each day but I was pissed at you. Only reason Im here is Rose. She asked me to come, My mother is away and my sister is looking out for me, as for Alice she has seen my future and the path I walk so right now stay away from me or I will tare you to shreds" Kiba adds looking at him

I look at him with a sigh "Listen I stayed away because Its hurting me inside even with you and the mutt" Emmett said With a laugh

Kiba snarled then yelled – DONT YOU EVER CALL JACOB A MUTT I WOULD UNDERSTAND ROSE BUT YOU!" As Kiba said this his hand turned in to his wolf paw and he swiped at Emmett hitting him in the face

Blood dripped from Emmett's face as claw mark was seen

The others blinked as this happen I did as well because I though only phase to wolf not parts of our bodies as well – then he was full wolf after that

Emmett snarled and then they fought yelps and bloody bastard was heard along with crash and things beaning broken as well.

"Alice was this in your vision as well?" I say looking at her as Edward, Rosalie and Her come back in. As they did Rosalie tried to stop Emmett and Kiba she was having the upper hand as well I laughed as Kiba got kicked in to the broken piano and Emmett into a wall

Alice blinked as the fight happen and sighed and looked at me with a sad smile "Yes and No, I didn't think it be like this I did see a fight down the road I didn't see much of it but what happen here is part of said vision" Alice adds

"ENOUGH! Grow up, Kiba, change back I know you still haven't recovered and I did that lighty as possible so I wouldn't hurt you. Emmett he is in love with some one else now You want him fight for him not take it out on him. I have had enough of this – I know you like him and the fact he likes you it pains me to see Kiba like this or his sister I understand why she didn't want to step in and another fact we need to talk about this. Reason I didn't do so until now is because Kiba told me not to. Me and Him had a chat a few months ago after I saved him from a bear. That bear almost killed him and you know what he told me after I saved him Emmett – He said your name, He said he loved you with his heart and you broke it – he also told me things I didn't want to here how ever he was so out of it that he doesn't even remember what he told me. I asked him yesterday about it" Rosalie yelled

Kiba sighed and changed back holding his ribs "Ya I do remember a few things, It was mostly about you Jake and Seth, I hardly remember because I was losing blood at the time I was in and out, I owe her my life and, this is how you repay her by fighting me. Emmett I don't care any more I'm done, I'm done with bullshit and Supernatural let them come after us Also that slut is back I felt her come around Bella's a few days here and there like she was waiting for something. I watched her and all she did was watched Bella's house and what you guys were up to as well – Sis I'm heading to see Jake" Kiba adds

Alice looked Rosalie and then Kiba as Alice went into vision stats as I say

_'"Holly shit I haven't seen this much blood since him, Dammit where is Alice when you need her. His body isn't heavy he still has a pulse witch is good Emmett will have a heart break if he died or became undead I think I don't know" Rosalie laughed A soft groan was heard from her back_

"_Ro? Er where am I?" Kiba adds _

"_Shsh Don't talk – much or you hurt your ribs, There broken thanks to a bear, also what hell were you thinking" Rosalie said_

"_Er was getting fish I recall and it came out of know where I don't know what happen after that – how much blood?" Kiba adds_

"_Great you don't remember taking a shovel to the bear and whacking it breaking its arm right off or the fact you getting clawed in the stomach and back or the fact I had to come to rescue you" Rosalie added_

"_No, My sister is so going to kill me, but thanks" Kiba said as he passout_

_End of vision_

"Its true Emmett – Kiba's back was the worse of it" Alice said

Kiba flinched at her words but sighed took off his shirt and what we saw I cried and hugged my brother the I kissed Rose and Hugged her "Thank you" I added doing this

Rosalie blinked as she was kissed but smiled "Hes my friend and hes a friend of this family, I did what was right and I couldn't leave him he was helping me over my issues with Bella. Even though I still hate her I don't as much" She said with a sigh looking at my brother.

The scar proved it Emmett went over to Kiba and traced said scar that was on his back with his vampire fingers and then he cried I never seen the brute cry.

"I'm sorry for everything, ok, I meant what I said out of anger you did as well. This tops it I should have been the one to save you that night but I was mad at you I now know why Rose was pissed that night I didn't think it would because that you almost died" He said hugging my brother, Kiba did as well

I sighed "Emmett he cares for you, after Rose brought him back all he wanted was you. This was before you guys had your falling out. It hurt him you didn't come to see him He was there for a month" I add with a sigh

"That month when he wasn't around and no one knew then he came back the next month and people were speeding lies about what happen until it was in the newspaper and on tv?" Emmett adds

I nod and both him and my brother sigh – Kiba then puts on his shirt but before doing so kisses Emmett on the cheek

"I still care Emmett just because we are not together any more doesn't mean we cant be friends" Kiba adds leaving a stunned Emmett

Bella comes back down and Edward take her home, I leave as well saying Seth needed me back at home and I would see them again as we all hugged and the sighed as I left

_**End Of Hanna Pov**_

Jake Pov

I smiled I see him he was waiting for me, I didn't understand He smiled as he leaned against my car and as he kissed me. I didn't know what happen with Kiba but he was in a better mood then he was and a horny mood at that


End file.
